mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
LittleBigPlanet
Cast *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' *'Rocco Botte as himself' *'Derrick Acosta as a Muslim Terrorist' Transcript (Shawn was going home and Rocco got the game called "Little Big Planet" and shows it to Shawn inside) Rocco: '''I F***ING GOT IT!!!...I GOT IT!!! (Inside a room Shawn is asking about "Little Big Planet" and Rocco is explaining everything) '''Shawn: '''So why am I impressed do you have this game? '''Rocco: '''Dude, "Little Big Planet". This game is not supposed to be out yet they got recalled. '''Shawn: '''Really? Why? '''Rocco: '''Cause it's like "The Most Offensive Game Ever Released" Dude, muslims got pissed off ok. They got pissed over s**t. '''Shawn: '''S**t. '''Rocco: '''You know it's probably like...balls crazy. '''Shawn: Rad alright put it in. Rocco: '''No, you put it in '''Shawn: '''No, you. '''Rocco: '''Just f***ing put it in. (Shawn is putting "Little Big Planet" in the PS3) (While their playing Shawn is a bit bored of playing and Rocco is asleep from playing "Little Big Planet) '''Rocco: '''Oh, you beat the level. (Shawn beat the level and a picture of Osama Bin Laden appeared from the end) '''Rocco: '''What's that? '''Shawn: '''Is that the offensive part? what the f**k was that? '''Rocco: '''I don't know I think...I think it was more like...I think it was a glitch...Let's just...Let's just play a little bit let's go. (While Shawn and Rocco are playing a little the picture of Osama Bin Laden appeared again with the Abu Gharaib Torture Picture, along with what sounds like Rocco saying BOOOOOOOOO!) '''Rocco: '''Whoa ho ok we're gonna skip to the next to the (gibbirish). '''Shawn: '''Whoa ok ok. '''Rocco: '''There's a level editor in the game, we'll make one of our own levels ok, we'll make something positive, wash our hands clean f**k. '''Shawn: Oh. (While they are making their own levels a muslim terrorist appears in the game) Rocco: '''How do we get that off the screen? What the f*k is that? '''Muslim Terrorist: '''STOP PLAYING THE GAAAME!!! '''Rocco: '''Is this serious? '''Muslim Terrorist: '''STOP PLAYING THE F***ING GAME!!! I'M GONNA CUT AMERICAN FLESH AND I'M GONNA CUT A HEAD OFF!!! IF YOU DON"T PUT DOES F***ING CONTROLLERS DOWN! (The terrorist forces them to put down the controllers. Then Rocco press the X button and the terrorist cut the hostage in pieces and both Rocco and Shawn ran away from looking) '''Rocco: '''Oh, Oh whoa, whoa! '''Shawn: OH GOD! OH S**T! On Screen Text: '''One Week Later. '''Rocco: Oh, hey man...listen we..made a mistake. Shawn: '''Yeah, I know I was slept since...long time. (Dramatic Music) '''Rocco: '''Uhhh, yyeeah well listen I traded in that copy a little bit play that um, cause nightmares just stop...uh I bought again, apperently it's all cleaned up. Let's give it a try...I'll put it. (While Rocco is putting the game again a terrorit appeared again) '''Muslim Terrorist: '''Hi, how you doin out there? good that's great to here, well I'm doin well too and I brought some bagels. I mean everybody loves Bagels. Would you like bite? '''Rocco: .......YEAH HELL YEAH!!! Shawn: '''.......YES YES!!! (Music Starts) '''On Screen Text: BAGELS Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos